


Gotta be Love

by Sleepy_puppet



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_puppet/pseuds/Sleepy_puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss and Secretary, fast and slow, very conflict but it’s not important anymore when they are together. And love does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Changmin breathed deeply, today was the most important day with him.

Changmin applied for a job, and today was the interview day.

Changmin was standing in front of the mirror, looked at himself like he had never seen his image before. Changmin took the shower for 5 times just because he thought his perfume wasn’t suitable for the interviewing. But before he thought he would change the perfume sixth-time, his clock was alarmed.

Too late.

Actually Changmin didn’t have to worry. According to the list, Changmin was almost the last interviewer because of his family name ‘Shim’. So although he was late but there were more than 20 people to his turn.

The company Changmin attended to work is one branch of Jung’s Block – the biggest group of Asian’s business. It had never been absent in the list of CNN, BCC or magazine or TV channel about business. Jung’s Block was a company of stocks and shares, and insurance, some branches worked in IT… But this one – the branch that Changmin was going to apply his special, it worked in design and art. But Changmin wasn’t attend to be designer of the company, he want to be director’s assistant, Changmin preferred numbers and papers than pencils, erasers and programs about designer in the computers.

One more thing to talk about the assistant’s position was the salary, high in an unbelievable way. But Jung’s block was a legal group that their business was admitted by the government, so there nothing to worry, the only thing you should do when working for this branch was creating your work with all your heart, mind and soul.

But, yes, there was a but, the director of this branch was the only one of Mr. Jung’s son, Jung Yunho. He was very talent, very rich of course and handsome like a god, it was said that his body was perfect than a model, and he was a womanizer.

Changmin didn’t care about the rumor or maybe the fact, he just wanted to have salary, and CHANGMIN WAS MALE, okay maybe a boy but not a woman and Changmin was boring, he so boring that no one wanted to make friend with him. He only had a little dog named Mangdong to play with, okay it was not human but it was fine because Mangdong always listened to Changmin although she had no idea about what her owner said.

There were too much interviewers that they decided to give one more day to interview, Changmin, unluckily, must go home because it still was not his turn. They said all people whose family name from M should go to the company next day. That wasn’t what Changmin expected.

He thought he would see all the company view – if he had chance to work in this company. So he went to staircase beside the glass wall to have all the sights of the company.

The company located in a block had 23 floors, and when Changmin went to the fifth floor, he saw a pair of lovers who kissing each other. Changmin stared at them like he had found out a new animal, but he can’t blame himself be impolite, because Shim Changmin was 24 years old but he never has girlfriend of boyfriend so kissing was the most curious meaning with him.

They stopped after the woman saw Changmin standing there like an idiot, she ran away. The man saw him for a while and walked into Changmin.

Changmin was so nervous, there was something from the man, luxury, power… something like that and Changmin felt his feet became stone, he could not move.

“What’s your name?”

“Changmin… Shim Changmin…” Changmin answered.

“Are you—“ the man was cut by Changmin.

“I’m so sorry; I swear I won’t tell anybody about you and her.” Changmin swallowed.

“Good, but do you know who I am?” He smirked.

“No.” Changmin breathed.

“Excellent!” He said.

“Can I go now?” Changmin just wanted to have wings to escape from that man.

“Sure.” He nodded.

 

Changmin thought this was the most horrible thing he had done in his life. He saw something he was not allowed to see.

Changmin was interviewed the day after and was the one be chosen right then. He now was the assistant of the director just in the afternoon, who care about his age? Maybe Changmin was too young but he was very intelligent, looked at his paper and the introduce letter form the head master of his college. You will know how perfect Shim Changmin was.

But there was a small problem, the man he saw the previous day was his director. Shim Changmin was the most unlucky person in the world – he thought.

“This is your assistant, director Jung.” the manager pointed his finger to Changmin.

“Good morning.” Changmin could not believe what he was seeing, oh no!!!!!!!

Jung director smiled at him, and after the manager left the room, the smile was turned into a smirked.

“Long time no see. How are you?” Jung director stood up.

“F-fine.” Changmin looked at his boss.

“Why do you look at me like this? I will not eat you up.” his new boss’s smirk widened.

“Well about—” Changmin boss cut his word off, “Don’t talk about it if you want to work in this company, okay?”

“Sure.”

“I think you know who I am now.” Changmin’s boss came back to his chair and took the card in front of his desk: Jung Yunho – director.

Changmin thought he would die.

God, save me!

***

Work with director Jung was no difficult as Changmin thought. And Jung Yunho – or Yunho-shii was not bad as Changmin thought.

Changmin’s work was simple, summarized the data from paper sent from departments to his boss, checked the schedule and sometimes go to the party with him.

Changmin admitted his boss was very handsome like a model (He saw his boss’s perfect back muscles when he changed a rose-ash chemise and the color made his boss became sexier). Jung was a womanizer; exactly he was a beast in womanizing, he just smiled and girls would fight to take off his pants. Changmin counted his boss had at least twenty girls to play with when he was in the company and the number always increases day by day.

Yunho-shii was funny and gallant – with Changmin, and this was very very very hard to understand, he had drove Changmin home because it rained dogs and cats that day. Changmin don’t know, okay he didn’t want to know why his boss behaved like that because he was busy claiming himself down, for fuck’s sake he was blushing like a tomato. Luckily, his boss did not see his face.

 

Changmin was sitting at his desk, wondering why his boss’s girlfriend still not calling his boss today. After 3 month 26 days and 4 hours being Jung Yunho’s assistant, Changmin got a habit, a refined habit, was waiting his boss’s girlfriends at half past nine. They called Yunho, and talked to Changmin with high shrill voice as if she was an old lady who always had been annoyed by children ruin the garden, but when they talked with Yunho, their voice became sweet in an unbelievable way if you had listened their voice when they talked with Changmin, like a kitten oh baby I miss you so much, oh baby I wanna kiss you blah blah blah! (Changmin listened their conversation by his assistant telephone, he has stick a hidden microphone inside Yunho’s telephone)

And till 10.30 Changmin thought Yunho newest girlfriend – Jung Sooyeon or Jung Seoyeon (?), maybe she had a long night of sex and too tired to wake up to call Yunho. Changmin stood up to go make himself a cup of coffee, he felt fretted. But before he could move his leg his telephone rang.

“Good morning, this is assistant of Jung’s director, may I help you?”

“It’s me Doll, go to my room.” A familiar voice answered him made Changmin blush, his boss named him a nickname Doll and he can’t deny, moreover, his boss husky voice was so sexy when he call him Doll, it was soft, attractive and the most important things was only Yunho called Changmin Doll.

Changmin knocked the door and went to his boss’s room, and he saw his boss sitting in the table and smiled at him.

“Will you busy tonight?”

“No.” Changmin answer most immediately.

“Good, I had an couple of tickets for VMA, wanna come with me?” his boss blinked.

Changmin almost didn’t believe in his ear, VMA what??

“Do you want to come?” His boss looked Changmin like he was an new animal at zoo.

“Err how about your girl friend? you girls friends?” Changmin asked.

“I want to go with you, don’t you want to come with me?”

“I—I…” Changmin speechless, he really want to come with his boss, the truth is Changmin was fall for his boss, but he did not dare to tell. Maybe he can told Yunho after the VMA? But how can Changmin behave if Yunho denied

“I will pick you up at 8 pm in front of your block, and we will eat lunch together.” his boss said, ignore Changmin’s shocked face.

“But… But I…” Changmin tried to deny, boss and employee − that their relationship, it was impossible to go further.

Therefore, Yunho’s cell phone rang and he has been busy with a customer, so Changmin sighed and went out his boss room.

What do I supposed to do? Changmin cried with out tears

***

Changmin just sat silently when Yunho was driving, and bite his lower lips. They would meet a VIP customer of the contract that his company was has signed last week.

Their customer owned a block of office, it located near center park, and would become an historical museum of all things about prehistory, dinosaurs, stones, ferns, fossils and something old like that. By the way, Changmin was not good at history of animal, the only thing he felt interesting in history was war, Great War I and II and empire of loyal (Asia and Europe) was memorized by his mind, the other? Pass! Moreover, Changmin was not a designer, or a historian, he was Jung’s assistant, worked with computer and calculator, with schedule and paper.

They were so silent that the sound from Radio made Changmin’s ears hurt. The atmosphere became so weird, and Changmin felt if both of them didn’t do something. He coughed and tried to start a conversation, shortage is okay, enough for Changmin to claim his heat beat.

“Uhm…”

“Huh?” Yunho turned his head to look at his assistant a little, and then quickly turn back to his task: driving. He smiled, his assistant was so young, and that was the reason for he council deny Changmin, but Yunho said everything would be okay, and they allowed Changmin to be Yunho’s assistant for a month, if Changmin proved his talent, he was admitted, if not, he was out. But Changmin did everything in a perfect way, and this little secret was kept by Director Jung and the Council. Until now, when Changmin was a familiar face – always appeared with his boss to the party and other activities – maybe well-known as his boss and they become a perfect duocouple with commercial magazine (Changmin was appeared with his boss sometimes), Yunho thought there was no need to say.

Changmin looked like a kitten, his very big doe eyes stared at the traffic light as if he never saw it before, his hand flipped to count time showed in the light traffic. He started difficultly, maybe Changmin was finding a suitable word to talk about his boss’s pleasure. Changmin tightened his lips then closed his eyes, Sir, today your girlfriend didn’t call you.

Yunho stopped as soon as he heard Changmin, he parked immediately then laughed like crazy. Changmin was so surprised, and seemed like there was a question pinned in front of his forehead, something hit your head? but Yunho just laughed and try to talk to Changmin a completed sentence, I will tell you later, then after that he laughed out loud again.

It took Yunho more than half an hour to claim himself down, his girlfriend didn’t call him is not funny, but the way Changmin expressed his sensation Yunho couldn’t  help but laugh because of Changmin’s cuteness.

***

Yunho quickly got out the car, and went to other left side of the car to help Changmin, he knew Changmin was a boy and treated him like a lady was not a good idea, but he couldn’t stop himself doing that. He couldn’t explain why, but he liked to behaved with Changmin like that, ignored Changmin’s death glare. For the first time Yunho thought he would have nightmare at that night when he opened the car’s door for Changmin in the first party Changmin went with Yunho, but nothing happened, and the next day he spent all the morning to looked at his laptop’s screen and tried to name for his assistant. And at lunch time, he go to the store near the company to, humh…  ~~a box of condoms~~ , and when he went to the cashier, the little girl standing in front of him was holding a white bunny cotton and trying to take the can of milk from the cashier’s desk.

Yunho helped the little girl and received an wide cute smile, he sat down to let the little girl as tall as him.

“Your bunny is adorable.” he said.

“Thanks you!” the little girl gave him the bunny, and Yunho touched the toy’s leg and asked her, “What’s Bunny name?”

“I call him Cheshire.” replied the little girl. Yunho gave back the bunny and sai goodbye. He found a ver suitable name for his adorable assistant when he see the bunny.

Doll. That was adorable as Changmin, right?

***

 

Changmin chewed his chopsticks and stared at Yunho-shii who now eating his tuna sushi with wasabi.

“What’s the matter with you Doll? Is your food not good?” Yunho-shii asked him worriedly.

“N-no… I just−” Changmin swallowed, that was so weird because the man who must upset now supposed to be Yunho, but was so happy now. And Changmin now was the one who was concerned.

Yunho stopped eating, he lifted his head and use tissue to clean his lips, and then he began talking.

“What’s your matter?”

Changmin was speechless, not mine, your problem! He took a deep breath, “Your girlfriend didn’t call you today, don’t you fell weird?”

Yunho rolled his eyes, so that made Doll behaved funny all time when they had gone to the restaurant. He smirked, he got an idea, he want to played with his Bambi secretary, no, Changmin was his Bambi assistant. Yunho coughed.

“Seoyeon, your newest…”

“No, her name is Sooyeon…”

Changmin’s face was red as soon as he heard his boss spelled the name of his newest girlfriend, he drank his water to hid his face. So he did not see his boss smirked widened.

“Whatever, she didn’t call you. Did you do something wrong?”

Something wrong? Yunho repeated. “Do you know what I did wrong?”

Oh Doll, why was you so cute?

“Who knows?” Changmin used his chopsticks to play with the meat on top his sushi.

“We broken up, I dump her.”

Changmin wasn’t surprised, that girl (because Changmin forgot her name and didn’t tell her name again because Yunho would laughed at him) was with his boss 2 weeks, it was too long and Changmin recommended she was good. But he was still surprised, there was a long queue of girls waiting for his boss.

By the way, Yunho-shii seemed he didn’t want his employee to pay attention in his personal life anymore, so Changmin shut his mouth up and focus on his meal.

After the meal, Yunho-shii and Changmin came to their company, in the way, Changmin bought two cups of coffee, one Cappuccino mocha for himself and one Espresso with chocolate for his boss. 3 month worked with Yunho-shii was not long of course, but that was enough for Changmin to know a little bit about his boss such as Yunho-shii would like to work with a cup of hot Espresso in his desk, he wouldn’t drink because of his poor stomach but he loved the smell and his boss was very confuse with the tie, so Changmin often to help him if they must have a date with their customer... And to list all Yunho-shii’s habits, Changmin betted it took 2 days at least.

“What are you thinking?” Yunho-shii asked.

“None, I feel sleeping.” Changmin replied.

Yunho nodded, today Changmin went to the company at 6.30 to prepare for the press conference of new arts in the company’s meeting room.

“You should go home.” Yunho-shii touched Changmin’s hand, “I will drive you home.”

“No no…” Changmin quickly jumped up, “All I need are coffee and cold water, you don’t have to do this. I’m your employee and my responsibility is working 8 hours a day.”

“You can take it like a gift.” Yunho-shii cut Changmin’s words, “A gift to your hard word since you worked with me. I remember you don’t use your holiday yet?”

Changmin did not speak anymore, there was no use to make his boss change his mind, so the looked down and murmured, loud for his boss to hear.

“Thank you.”

 

Yunho-shii and Changmin didn’t go to the company to Changmin take his bag because Yunho-shii told Changmin he would give him tonight – Changmin would go to the VMA with his boss.

“See ya tonight.” Changmin waved to his boss through the window of the car.

“See ya. I will pick you up at 7.30, and then we will have dinner. Don’t late.”

 

When Changmin woke up his clock was 5.00, he yawned and checked his messages inbox of his phone as usual.

And there was a new message, from his boss Yunh-shii.

From: Yunho-shii [enjoy ur evening off?]

Changmin stared at the screen for a while, and then he started to text.

[Just awoke, nice sleep, thank you (:]

And he got a messages form his boss immediately [what r u doing?]

Changmin took his pants off [gonna get a shower, bye!]

Changmin, he turned on the mode of the water and opened a small bottle to get the lavender essential oil – he loved this smell. Suddenly Changmin reminded Yunho-shii’s words and he blushed, the way Yunho-shii asked him just like they will have a date, yes a date.

Yunho-shii was smart, maybe it was a little game with Changmin when he felt bored with woman and turn his attention to man? Would him be the first, like a black mouse?

All Changmin’s thought fight and his head hurt, Changmin knew his boss’s standard and that made him worry. Womanizer and more, Changmin knew not only women, but men would fight to knee in front of Yunho-shii and begged for his love. But Yunho-shii never dated with men for God’s sake, or unless Yunho-shii was dated with men but Changmin didn’t know, nothing was impossible an of course Changmin has no right to recommend his boss personal life. They didn’t talk much, even in the company, sometimes when they had no time to go the restaurant to eat lunch, Changmin was the one call his boss to asked if Yunho-shii would like to eat something, or if it was a beautiful day, maybe his boss’s head was hit or he used drugs and still became usual yet, Yunho-shii would invite Changmin to go out with him, to eat lunch at a random restaurant. In Changmin’s opinion, this was dangerous, Changmin had a crush with his boss, but it didn’t mean he want to be his boss toy.

Things happened for a reason, Changmin sighed, he would face it, no matter how hard was. Changmin’s dad was in army, he taught his crown child so carefully that people thought Changmin was in army by his action in front of things. That was good with adult, but that was terrible with a teenage Changmin and his friends, too. They said Changmin was bored, and they didn’t want to make friend with him. Changmin was lonely so his character became close, he didn’t share his feeling, man was not allowed to cry, to be weak and so on... Changmin didn’t share his feeling, and his character was close, so he easily to get hurt.

Changmin’s father didn’t know his son was not straight. Changmin had fall in love with men and women when he was high school, the used to fall in love with his math teacher – she had family when Changmin had a crush with her, and now she had grandchildren, next was the president of student council, now he was had family his two lovely girls.

 

Changmin was standing in front of his wardrobe, wondering which type of clothes he should wear to go out with his boss. Changmin opened the wardrobe and brought all the shirts he liked and laid them to his bed. Suit was luxury but if it old? Changmin cried without his tears, for the first time Changmin didn’t have a ideal for his appearance. Yunho-shii and Changmin usually discussed about clothed when they had to go meet their customers so their style could fit each other. One of keys to get succeed was appearance because your customer will see your face, your attitude and your clothes. Simple but luxury didn’t show off much but still proved you are in high standard.

But the problem was Changmin never came to an award, the shown on television about idols’ clothes but they worn something that he couldn’t define, once Changmin saw Lady Gaga worn a skirt was made by beef, he vomited all popcorn he had ate, and that was an unforgettable memory of Changmin.

Of course Changmin wouldn’t wear something like meat, but he still wanted to be set off. So, Changmin decided to wear a pair of red jeans, and a white T-shirt which printed a leopard face in the middle of the shirt, plus a kerchief in stead of a tie and because of VMA’s luxury and important to people, so a suit jacket was indispensable.

 

Yunho whistled when he saw Changmin go out from the lift. He swore he felt like he was pick a superstar to VMA. Changmin was perfect with his style, his face and the most important was Changmin’s body. Oh my god why didn’t he become model like D&G, Gucci, Chanel or Giorgio Armani? Yunho would buy all the clothes with Changmin worn.

Sorry for speaking nonsense.

Yunho smirked and walked to Changmin, he extend his hand to his Doll, “My pleasure.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, “I’m not woman.”

“Of course not, you are Doll.” Yunho hardly kept his face serious.

“Do you dare???” Changmin hissed.

Yunho laughed out loud, Changmin was a perfect assistant for him because of his intelligent and sharp tongue. Discussing with Changmin was Yunho’s pleasure when he had nothing to do. Usually when Changmin won in their conversation, his smile was the most especial smile Yunho had seen, when Changmin was happy, he smiled and his eyes were miss-matched; but when Changmin was lose and Yunho was the winner, Changmin pouted and use his vocal tone – which he used so rare to scream at Yunho.

“Okay. You’re done.” Yunho checked his watch and took Changmin’s hand, “Here we go.”

Because Yunho’s back was opposite with Changmin, so he couldn’t see his Changmin’s face got blush.

 

Changmin was dancing follow the music in the stage, he laughed and his body moved passionately. Karmin was singing one of their song in the newest album of them.

 

_I’mma do it do it,_

_Like I wanna do it,_

_You don’t know me like, you ain’t know me before._

_I’mma bring it bring it_

_I’mma give it give it_

_You gon’ love me like, you ain’t love nobody before_

 

Yunho just simply smiled at Changmin. He looked so sexy when his shoulder moved form left to right, when his long sexy legs stepped and jump, when his smell was a mixture of lavender and musk and Yunho felt Changmin was so wild and fuckable.

“Why didn’t you dancing? Don’t be serious.” Changmin shouted although their distance was almost zero, but it was too noisy that they needed to shout to the other could hear.

“because I needed to watch you.” Yunho shouted back.

“What?” Changmin stopped, he couldn’t hear anything, the audience just shouted because the result for the award for the best video was announced by Selena Gomez and her boyfriend Justin Bieber.

“Nothing.” Yunho shook his head, he wrapped his arm around Changmin’s slim waist smirked when he saw his Doll’s red checks.

“Still not feel tired?”

“No, it’s so funny. Yunho-shii, thank you so much for inviting me.”

“Nothing, I’m so happy to see you like that, beautiful.” Yunho said, but the last word “beautiful” he just murmured, completely having no idea to get Changmin to hear.

 

Finally, the VMA was ended, Changmin and Yunho were invited to go the bar of Plaza hotel to take part in a party but Yunho refused. He and Changmin planned to go Paradise bar to drink some beer, and Yunho, of course didn’t deny Changmin’s suggestion though he would insist paying the bill.

 

After the waiter bring for Yunho and Changmin two cocktail of gin to their table in the corner of the bar, this location was secret but from their table they could see all things on the floor.

They talked, laughed and drank their whine. Changmin – didn’t know he was drunken or the story of the bee Yunho told him was so funny – he laughed out loud and almost fell from his chair. Yunho was quickly to take Changmin’s hand to hold him. So instead of fell into the floor, Changmin fell into Yunho’s chest.

Changmin could smell Yunho – the smell of manly sweat and After Shave perfume. He lifted his head to see Yunho’s dark eye, and they were so close, Changmin twisted Yunho’s shirt and they almost to kiss…

 

But Changmin giggled, he suddenly stood up, took Yunho’s hand and lead him to the floor.

“I wanna dance, join?”

Yunho just simply nodded.

 The floor was crowded, there was many type of people were dancing in the noise of music. Electronic music make their mind free, both Changmin and Yunho see they laugh, hug, and kiss, and Yunho couldn’t deny Changmin look more sexy in the light.

They danced, started with basic movements – chests and legs, and after tree times the DJ turn his mixset, they were close. Changmin stood and Yunho spin around him, by the end of movement Yunho’s hands were around the younger’s waist. They looked at each others’ eyes, their breaths were so close that they could feel the heat in their skin. Changmin’s hand cares Yunho cheek, from his eyelash to his chin, and when he saw his boss smirk, his hand wrapping around the older tighter.

Finally, Changmin pulled his boss into a passionate, deep and hungry kiss.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin had just listened a rumor, a rumor about his boss – of course Changmin had only one boss right now, Yunho-shii – it had said that they got an especialrelationship.

The thing was the rumor was widened before the VMA night. That meant they thought their director and Changmin had a little secret for the first time all employees knew Changmin was chosen to be assistant of director Jung.

Changmin sighed, he swore he and his boss have no ideal about something called special relationship. He just wanted to shouted to all people in the world, are you daydream???

However, he couldn’t do this, it would be his wish forever.

If Yunho-shii and I had a relationship, would you dare to let me hear that fucking rumor?

By the way, Yunho-shii seemed like he didn’t care about the rumor. At least he still treated Changmin as the way he did, not changed anything, they still chatted in messages, facebook and twitter, all the way they could do to keep contact to each other. Changmin insisted he was Yunho-shii’s assistant, so he had right to know about his boss, from address to ID for some website, and Yunho-shii did the same, because of Changmin, or Doll (Yunho liked to call this name) so he thought he had legal right to know more about his employees, in this case, was Changmin. A good boss should cared his employees – this was Yunho learnt from college. And Changmin’s agreement encouraged Yunho sometime asked Changmin’s information too necessarily.

And if both of them didn’t care about that, why all the employees in the company – most was women – had to get it became bigger?

***

“Do you want to eat something? I would call for you.” Changmin opened his boss room.

“No thanks, I don’t want to eat anything.” Yunho-shii lifted his head and shook.

Changmin was serious, “At least take care of your stomach. I don’t want to call the ambulance one more time.”

Yunho couldn’t help but groaning himself, why he had a assistant like Changmin? He couldn’t admit that Changmin, or Doll, was a wonderful assistant, but sometime Yunho felt Changmin was like his mom.

Yunho thought he should do what Changmin said, he didn’t want this sharp tongue mocked he again.

 

Changmin quickly called for his boss and himself two box of lunch, Changmin had an habit was eat take-away food, but Yunho had changed him because of his boss stomach, Changmin once saw his boss vomit like he want to let out everything inside his body, so he change it and now, they ate lunch together, or at least Changmin called for his boss and he ruled the menu. Yunho-shii didn’t need to ask, or may be didn’t want to ask about lunch.

 

***

 

 

It was almost a month since the VMA night of course the kiss.

Only thing Changmin could remember was he and Yunho-shii got a kiss, hungry and a little violent, Yunho-shii bite the younger’s lower lip and made it like bee-stung. After five minutes their tongue fight in a small battle, Yunho-shii pulled Changmin out, and then he quickly lead Changmin got back to their seats, and they kissed again. Changmin laid in the sofa, moaned when he felt the elder’s cold hand touched his skin.

 

This is so wrong – his brain shouted, Stop!!!

He likes me, he likes us! – his heart and his body protested back.

Because you guys are in the club! – his brain hissed.

 

They broke the kiss, Changmin’s mind were blew away, the last sight he saw was the light of the club then he closed his eyes.

The morning after, Changmin woke up in his bed, on his room, a lone and full clothes. His head spin around like he was car sick. Changmin groaned and laid back to his bed, stick his body with the blanket. He saw his phone shined, there was a note:

[I think you can’t work tomorrow, just relax, and thanks for last night ^^~]

Oh no no!! Changmin threw his phone to the blanket, he wanted to do something but his body like a broken puppet. All he could do was take off his clothes and fell into sleep once a gain.

He couldn’t remember what happened, but he was so awkward to asked Yunho-shii, so he just silent as a best solution. His boss didn’t talk about that night, too. Changmin wanted to know but one was embarrassed to told, and one didn’t want to talk so he couldn’t do anything.

 

By the way, maybe din’t talk about that was a good idea, because they was behaved with each other normally.

 

***

 

Today Changmin had to sleep at the company because of the report about the new design of the company, this was their first time to join the development of furniture.

Changmin sighed, he took the paper and pinned into the folder. He started to felt hungry, so he stood up and decided to go out and went cafeteria opposite the company, Changmin didn’t want to eat take-away food, they didn’t healthy at all because they was fried too much oil, and the transfat was not controlled.

 

When Changmin opened the restaurant’s door, it was crowded. Changmin wry, he hated crowded, but now he was starving, so Changmin lifted a tray near on the table then stood in the queue.

“Set one with beef steak and rice, one cucumber salad and one strawberry milk.” Changmin talked slowly with the waiter so that he could write his order to the bill.

“Have a good meal.” The boy counted his bill then he gave him a ticket. “It totaled 15$.”

Changmin opened his pocket and give the boy 20$, he blinked, “Don’t need to pay back.” The boy smiled at him, “Thank you. Now go to the table and wait, your meal was ready in 2 minutes.”

 

The food was quite delicious, when Changmin returned his office and opened the paper, it was still warm, he clean his table to set the food on.

“You don’t line take-away, do you?” a husky voice came from his back, Changmin’s heart jumped immediately.

“Yunho-shii…” he was speechless. What did his boss came to the office at this time for?

Yunho-shii smiled and it brought light for the room, “I thought I forgot my phone here, so I just check it out.” His boss replied and took a chair to sit near him.

Changmin was awkward, he wished his boss hadn’t stared at him like he would eat him up right now. He swallowed and cleaned up all the paper, tried to focus, to ignore his boss eyes.

However, Yunho-shii moved, his head put on Changmin’s shoulder so that Changmin could fell the hot breath near his ear.

“Doll.”

This was his nickname, now the husky voice breath slowly in his ear, he felt a thing, which was wet, full of pickle and warm touched his ear. Changmin shrank and tried to escape the older arms.

“S-stop.” He gasped, “H-here is the com—”

But Yunho-shii caught him by his mouth, “No one would see.” He said while kissing the assistants’ neck. Then he kissed Changmin. At first, the boy  had protested, but when both of them fell into the floor and Yunho lied on top, Changmin hug him so tight, his long sexy legs wrapped around Yunho’s waist.

Yunho smirked when he felt a hand lifted his shirt and cared his muscled. He opened his eyes, Changmin now closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

Yunho broke the kiss to Changmin could breathe, he took off the younger’s jacket, received a moan escaped from the slim neck. His Doll was half nude, his back against the floor.

“So cold…” he closed his eye and sat up. Yunho embraced Changmin’s chemise around his shoulder and lifted him in bridal’s style to his room.

“Wait a minute.” Yunho said and he widened the sofa, now it was large as a bed. He took the blanket and pillow from the wardrobe made Changmin surprise.

“Sometime I have to sleep at the office because of work.” Yunho explained then he sat on the sofa – now this was became a bed.

“Come here.”

Changmin’s mind now was white, Yunho’s voice was so attractive. Changmin slowly stepped to him and kneeled in front Yunho.

“Look at me.” Yunho held Changmin’s neck cared his soft hair, Changmin took the elder’s hand and keep his head down.

Yunho sighed and grabbed the boy’s chin, repeated his order.

“Keep your head up and look at me.”

Changmin finally lifted his head up and look at Yunho’s eyes, his look was full of lust. Changmin stared moving both his hands of Yunho’s chemise, took off  all the buttons one by one. Changmin climbed to the bed and sat on Yunho’s laps. He pulled Yunho to the bed, moved to his stomach and unbuttoned his jeans himself while scraping his hips on Yunho’s cock.

 

***

 

They didn’t make love that night, just make out because of Changmin was still ready for this, and Yunho felt awkward because he had never sexed with man.

But that’s was not bad, they talked a lot, kiss a lot and laughed a lot.

Yunho’s hand put around Changmin waist and Changmin’s right leg wrapped around his hips. They were melted because of hot kisses, their tongues, they teeth touched each other passionately.

Yunho bite Changmin’s ears to make Changmin pay attention.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He kissed the younger – now was half shut his big doe eyes but still smiled at him. They touched each other’s, Yunho’s hand in Changmin’s cock and Changmin’s hand in Yunho’s cock, stoked with a perfect rhythm and they both came. Changmin leaned his head on Yunho’s arm, behaved like a lazy kitten.

“I’m tired.” Changmin hugged Yunho, them he quickly go to his dreamland.

Yunho fixed Changmin’s hair with his hand from Changmin’s head, and then he kissed the sleeping beauty.

“Good night.”

***

 

When Yunho woke up, Changmin had gone.

Yunho guessed Changmin had just left, because he still fell his Doll’s smell.

Last night was very awesome, this was the first time he had went to bed without sex, that was fantastic. Yunho thought, maybe they should do this more times, next time will be Yunho’s home or Changmin’s apartment?

 

But things happens oppositely which what Yunho expected. Changmin behaved like there was nothing happen, even colder with him. Yunho tried to talk with Changmin, but Changmin ignored him by pretending focus on his paperwork.

 

“Doll.” Yunho stood in front of his assistant’s desk, made sure Changmin look at his face clearly.

“What do you want? I called you lunch.” Changmin replied as a machine.

“Not that.” Yunho cut his word, “I want to talk about last night.” He said quickly.

Changmin finally had some emotions in his pale face. “Not now.” He whispered awkwardly. Yunho found Changmin ears reddened.

Yunho admitted that this was the first time he really focused in his partner’s attitude. This time was not the previous, Yunho now get Changmin took the lead, so he didn’t feel comfortable at all, but that wasn’t important.

 

“Yes.” – with a coy smile, Changmin nodded.

 

Yunho looked at Changmin, and he thought if they had been in the company, he would push his Doll in a wall and kiss him right now because of his cuteness.

 

***

 

It had been one month since Yunho and Changmin changed their relationship, from boss and assistant to lovers. And this was completely opposite with what Yunho expected.

Changmin was a perfect boyfriend in the bed, but when they didn’t make love, Changmin became Yunho’s mom.

“What the hell in the sink??” Changmin shouted at Yunho when he went to the elder’s kitchen.

“Err… maybe dishes?”

Changmin couldn’t stand anymore, everything has limited. And this was over Changmin’s limit. He made his way to the door, and shouted will all his lung that how he could love a person like Yunho, “How can you live in a house like that? I can’t believe it!”

Yunho didn’t understand, he thought men could be a little bit lazy in cleaning house, so he said in a surprised tone, “All men do that baby.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, Yunho thought Changmin was not men? Sorry! He like man but this didn’t mean Changmin was girly.

And alter a long silence, Changmin stood up from the chair, “Let’s break up.”

 

“Hey hey, I’m sense of humor but this isn’t a funny joke.” Yunho laughed.

“No, it’s not a joke.” Changmin replied, “I was wrong, we don’t have any agreement from personal problem to the business. This is my fault, I shouldn’t let our relationship go further. Now it’s over.” he walked out the door, left a numb Yunho.

 

Yunho had tried to connect with Changmin as soon as he woke up. But Changmin didn’t answer his call. “The number—” Yunho pressed the button to end the call when he heard the voice from service. The first he called have signal, but Changmin didn’t received, and he rejected the call, from the second time to now, maybe forty-fifth time, Yunho just listened only one sentences about the number he had dialed was not available.

“I do not understand, why he broke with me because of dished?” Yunho complained with Yoochun – one of his friend who was called Casanova because of his achievement, he dated with ten girls together but none of them knew since he received from Number 2 (he called them as number to make schedule) when he made out with Number 8, he forgot looking at the screen and all ten girls knew the truth. But is was his pass, because now he was in love with Jaejoong – a dentist. Yoochun and Jaejoong met each other in a party of Butt’s House and many things happened but Yunho didn’t want to know, he just knew that Yoochun now was Jaejoong’s boyfriend.

Yoochun kitted his brows, Yoochun has never seen Changmin before, but through Changmin’s voice, he knew the boy is a kind, you must treat him in a special way if you want the boy to know you.

“Because,” Yoochun finally find Yunho’s fault, “You said men could be a little messy, but Changmin is a man and he is not like you, and he thought you think he is a girl, and his self-respect is hurt. Trust me, a man do not like to called women.”

Yunho said nothing, he put his hand covered his face. “I felt tired.”

“Let’s get a drink.” Yoochun said with his cheer tone. He patted Yunho’s shoulder, “I’ll pay.”

 

Changmin looked at his phone. No voicemails, no calls, and no messages.

It was two months since they broke up. Nothing happened, the still worked with each other, face to face every day. Even they prepared for the meeting together, but they were not like normal anymore.

Changmin remembered they always chatted when they worked together, more and more when there was just two of them, from the first time they prepared for the first meeting to they became lovers. But now, they do everything in silent, all Changmin heard just the sound of papers crush to the table.

He missed Yunho’s calls at half past ten to remind him go to sleep. He missed the husky voice whispered sweets through the speaker. He missed the elder’s random messages [I missed you ):] when his lovers had to go abroad. He missed the sudden hugs from behind. He missed the hot and passionate, sometime fluff and sweet kiss from Yunho’s heart-shaped lips. Two months was not a long time, but it was not a short time too. It was enough for Changmin to get used to have someone to think about when he had nothing to do.

Love between two men wasn’t like man and woman. Male never got pregnant, so there was no responsibility when they were over, plus they thought, of course, were same because of their gender. No regrets, no scares, and no responsibilities. Were those the most wonderful things a man can hope when they brake up?

 

Changmin made his way to the kitchen and started to made his dinner.

Everything gonna be alright – he sighed

***

 

Both Yunho and Changmin thought their relationship would like the other relationship of their life, that meant the feeling about the others would stop and totally end after time, but this time they were wrong.

All things was explored like a bomb when they couldn’t stand anymore.

 

Changmin was eating his lunch in the restaurant opposite with their company, then suddenly he heard the gun shoots.

There were five males and one female, they wore helmet and put the gun in the cashier’s head.

“Put all the money into this bag.” – the female put a bag in front of the cashier when one male still keep his gun pointing to the cashier’s neck, “Now!”

One male stood in a table and said, “If anyone dared to call police. I will let that guy meet Jesus. Trust me, it will be great.” And his word made all people shivered, and one baby stared to cry.

Changmin’s mind was blanked, he couldn’t think. But the sound of broken dished made his mind back. He looked at the location of the sound and very surprised because of Yunho’s appearance.

Yunho stared at Changmin, and the eye’s contact made Changmin felt safe.

Yunho moved his hand to his pocket slowly and secretly. He was wearing hip-hop’s style clothes, with a large jacket and many pockets in his pants, so it was very hard to see what he was doing.

Yunho tried to remember the location of the screen in his Iphone to dial police. Because the camera of the restaurant was turned off. One of the robber turned out the camera so he thought the cops wouldn’t know anything.

Shit! Yunho screamed in his mind when a lady sat next to him made a knife falled, the noise of iron crushed to the floor made the robbers pay all his attention to Yunho’s left hand.

“WHAT’RE YOU DOING???” he shouted and pointed the gun to Yunho’s head. The robber made his way to Yunho’s chair and took Yunho’s phone from his pocket. And when he see red colour on the screen he kicked Yunho’s stomach:

“You wanna die soon, do you?” he laughed crazily and his finger tighed the gun.

“if I die young at least I will not die because of being shot or you.” Smirked Yunho.

 

BANG!!

 

Changmin felt something smooth in his cheek and something warm in his hand.

He tried to move, but it was hurted.

He slowly opned his eyes, but the light was strong and it annoyed his eyes.

Because Changmin was protect Yunho, so he was the one to be shot, and luckily just his arm was injured, he fainted because of losing blood.

“don’t move.” He heard a husky voice. And it was from Yunho. Changmin was sure, because yunho’s voice was very familiar to him.

“relax. It’s over.” Yunho said when Changmin tried to sit up from the bed, but yunho’s hand held his chest.

“you got injured. So don’t move if you want a ugly scar on your arm later. And I don’t like my lover got a scar.” Yunho touched changmin’s hand so that the younger could know they were together.

Changmin couldn’t help his lips from curving upwards into a smile. He said, “I still don’t forgive you.”

He thought Yunho was smiling too. “you will. Trust me.”

And Yunho kissed changmin’s forehead. “when your gorgeous lips are fine, I will kissed your lip, but now I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” He peeked changmin’s cheeks.

And they were together till a nurse knocked their door and announced Yunho the time is over. He nodded with the nurse and said.

“I have to go doll-ah.” He said unhappily, “but I will come with you tomorrow.” He added. And kissed changmin forehead again. “goodnight.”

 

But when yunho’s hand touched the door, changmin called him back.

“Yunho.”

“What?”

“I forgive you.”

 

It was two years later since the accident in the restaurant. Yunho and changmin came back together, and now they are a couple, all people in the company knew that, and so did Changmin’s parents and Yunho’s parents.

Changmin and Yunho learnt much things from that day, and they realized they couldn’t live without the other, and more important, they knew how to deal with you other’s habbits and share their felling to hel them more perfect the other’s eyes. Changmin moved to Yunho’s house and they started to live together. Of course sometimes changmin would get crazy when he went home and yelled Yunho because of their messy bedroom when Yunho needed to find a shirt but he didn’t know where he put it.

They had thought about marriage sometimes and so told their parents and they were very lucky when they have all the acceptance. Their wedding would be celebrated in Hawaii in February next year.

But now, author-ssi was too busi telling you the end of this love story because she was standing outside Yunho’s bedroom, tried to listened some noise inside and imagined something not innocent J

 

**.End.**


End file.
